


Just Disappointed

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crofters, Food mention, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Anonymous asked: I've always been curious about "I'm not mad, just disappointed" and Royality.





	Just Disappointed

Patton walked into the kitchen and saw Roman sitting at the table. He had a spoon in his mouth and looked like he’d been caught doing something wrong.

Which he probably had been, considering the multiple empty Crofter’s jars surrounding him and the reddish-purple stain around his mouth.

Roman pulled the spoon out of his mouth as Patton put his hands on his hips. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Roman, kiddo, I’m not mad, just disappointed. Logan was saving those.”

“I know.” Roman hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

“I think Logan’s the one you need to apologize to.”


End file.
